


i kissed you once (or twice or thrice)

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: or four times or more, and none can suffice





	

Yuuri's mouth is sweet and hot. Viktor holds him still with long fingers cupping the back of his head, tilting him this way and that as he leaves his mouth bruised, soft lips blushed dark from tingling pleasure. Yuuri's mouth is giving, pliant; but Yuuri himself is curled up tight against Viktor, pressed in as close to him as he can muster, while Viktor remains sprawled across the couch. His other hand gently strokes Yuuri's thigh, just above his knee, his thumb rubbing temptation into Yuuri's jeans.

"Viktor," Yuuri sighs, a catch of need in his voice, and Viktor responds by deepening their connection, sealing their mouths together again and again, until Yuuri turns his head, gasping into Viktor's shirt sleeve.

"Too much."

"I'm sorry," Viktor murmurs, touching his lips to Yuuri's forehead. They sit quietly for a few moments, while Yuuri catches his breath and Viktor rubs circles into Yuuri's knee, and slowly Yuuri relaxes again, one leg sliding next to Viktor's shin. Viktor smiles, grins, and Yuuri opens his eyes as if sensing his glee, narrows them into a half-hearted glare that Viktor brushes off with another flash of teeth.

"You're too much," Yuuri mutters, but then he is surging up to catch Viktor's lips, and it is Viktor's turn to gasp. He falls back, and Yuuri leans with him, enflaming his soul with every brush of his lips, every little burn of his tongue, until Viktor is breathing fire.

"Yuuri," Viktor moans, holding on tightly to his arms, his waist, his shoulder, anything he can touch, and Yuuri does not relent, does not give Viktor a chance to turn the tables, his lips sealing their fate as surely as Viktor had on the ice in Beijing -– until Viktor has to turn his head, tilting it back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Too much."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispers, dropping his head to Viktor's chest. They sit quietly for a few moments, their lips bruised but smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: write a kissing scene without using the word "kiss"


End file.
